


Death note Two faced justice

by Lawliet92



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawliet92/pseuds/Lawliet92
Summary: We all know the story of how death note goes.However, what if it all got turned upside down and L, the famous detective never had the time to take on the Kira case.L never really was supportive of Kira's way of doing justice, so what will happen when he decides to work on the Kira case once Kira has managed to become the god he wished for and the world accepts him?What will happen when L enters Japan and figures out that the police and the people of Japan want him captured?How many are willing to help L catch Kira, when Kira is their god?





	1. Arrival

Death note 

THE TWO FACED JUSTICE!  
Prologue:  
The story you're about to read is starting within the Kanto region of Japan.  
A region which by now is most known because of the 'saviour'...Kira.  
1 year earlier, on this very day... criminals began to die by some mysterious heart attacks, all over the world.  
The first five heart attacks seemed to be reported as accidents, which seemed to be fair enough.. Up until now, 85% of the criminals all around the world had been killed by the exact same thing: heart attacks.  
\-----  
The world had slowly started to move in a new direction. Coming to approve Kira as their new leader and god more and more for each passing day. Even criminals seemed to accept their fate.  
Up until this very point. Kira had grown a lot. New rules had arrived, at each social attendings, work and schools.  
People who wouldn't follow Kira's rules would be punished, so it didn't take long before Kira was accepted as their new leader.  
The people which had tried to oppose him had ended up in jail where they were later 'executed' along with the remaining criminals.  
Even to this very day... No one truly knows who Kira is or what he is. Which only lead to the people all over the world to believe that he was their god.  
For the human kind.. Kira was now law, Kira was a god. 

 

\----------

The sun was slowly going down and could barely be seen anymore as a man was walking back home from yet another meeting. This man's name was Light Yagami. a 20-year-old man.  
Things had turned his life upside down for about 15 months ago as he had picked up a special black notebook from the ground.  
This notebook had proven to be quite powerful and Light had soon figured out that he could change the world with the help of it. Getting rid of the criminals seemed like a good idea back then and to no surprise... He wasn't wrong.  
The world which Light had imagined was finally happening. True justice would be given to those who deserved it while nice, hard-working people would be safe and happy.  
A smirk could be seen on the man's face as he snickered slightly. Not one single day had gone by without him thinking about the new world, which he was creating. 

Behind him, a figure was flying. Its wings were spread out as it seemed to follow the human in front.  
Compared to Light, this creature's appearance didn't look any human. In fact for a human, it could be compared to as a demon... A creature which had been taken straight out of their nightmare.  
This creature's name was Ryuk and he was the original owner of the death note, which at the moment Light possessed.  
From the very moment Light touched the death note, he had been cursed! Ryuk would always be following him and watch as Light reached for his goal. Not because he personally supported the young man's goals. Ryuk was simply there for the entertainment.  
And therefore, as the young man in front of him began to snicker, so did Ryuk.  
Ryuk himself could only be seen by the human who touched his death note.  
In other words.. Ryuk was not a demon, but a shinigami.  
A shinigami who came from a place called MU! Or in another word, Nothingness!  
Nothingness was better known as the shinigami's realm.  
.............  
Once the shinigami began to snicker as well it did not pass Light's ears.  
The man looked over his shoulder and up at the creature with his normal serious expression.  
His lips opened as he began to speak to the shinigami. Being sure that when he did, no one was around.  
Even if Kira had become the god and was mostly accepted all over the world. Light wanted to remain anonymous. Not being the type of person who wished for all the attention. At least not yet!  
"Ryuk, you seemed to have a rather good time today! You never stop surprising me somehow!"  
Light turned to look forward again while a smile was still planted on his face.  
Ryuk somehow knew that the other would come with that comment. If not now, then later!  
"I find you humans amusing, I find you amusing! Only for the last year, you have killed far more humans than all of us shinigami have done over a year!" 

Light didn't seem surprised by Ryuk's comment. In fact, he had been expecting it.  
"Ryuk... This world was rotting before Kira showed up. Before I showed up! The people I kill deserve to die. All the people who make this world rot deserves to die and as I have said before. I am the only one who can make this happen.  
And now.. it's finally happening! The people look up to Kira and respects his way of justice. Kira has killed off 75% of the criminals and even if there might be some people out there who wish or wished to capture me.. They simply won't do it! Even they understand what's best for them!"  
Another slight smile appeared on Light's face as he bragged of his doings.  
Ryuk did, of course, notice the smile on the other's lips and answered back.  
"Well, your father never seem to supportive or happy of Kira's doing."  
This time, Light did not turn his head to look at the shinigami. His thoughts being elsewhere for a moment. The hair covering his eyes.  
"I am positive that one day, even he will understand! However, even he has stepped down to the public and the support towards Kira."  
Light stopped talking as someone walked past him and Ryuk saw that as an opportunity to answer back.  
"I wonder how he would react if he was to find out you are Kira. Somehow that could be interesting!"  
Ryuk couldn't help but chuckle again as the other didn't reply. By now he knew the other too well and yet still, situations could happen where Ryuk was left surprised by Light's actions.  
A few months earlier, the FBI had hired a few agents to try to get information on Kira and his or hers hideout. Back then there had been certain people who didn't appreciate Kira's way of doing things and therefore tried to stop him.  
However, it didn't take long before Light had the information needed to kill the FBI agents.  
This certainly opened the FBI's eyes, the deaths of the FBI's agents had forced them to pull back and even to this very day... As far as Light knew, no one was hunting him or going against Kira's will!  
Everything was going according to plan! 

As the both of them passed the usual grocery store, Ryuk had a moment where he seemed to freak out before he flew over Light's head, stopping the other from leaving.  
Even if Light was well aware that he could just walk straight through the others figure, he stopped and looked into the store. His eyes scanned the store before stopping on the red apples.  
Ryuk again appeared in front of him. His yellow and red eyes looking straight into Light's brown ones.  
"You know how I become if I don't get my apples..! Yesterday there were only 3 apples left in your apartment, now it's empty and unless you feel tempted to watch me dance and do weird positions in front of you.. I wouldn't mind having apples!"  
Light sighed before stepping into the store. He whispered as an answer.  
"I don't need to see that. I will get you 5 apples."  
He stopped by the apples and grabbed 5 before putting them into a bag, he then walked towards the payment desk and placed the apples on top of the counter.  
The lady behind the desk looked at Light for only a second before she focused on the apples again. Face turned red.  
Light somehow couldn't help sigh to himself, attention from girls was not something new. He had in fact been used to it since university and Cram school.  
He himself couldn't care less if a girl was interested in him, Light didn't see himself dating any girls. He mostly found them all rather annoying and compared to him, stupid.  
However he had been raised to become a gentleman so just to be nice, he looked at the girl and gave her a slightly small smile before walking out after paying for the apples.  
As Light exited the store he made sure he was alone and away from people before he threw an apple for Ryuk to have.  
Ryuk seemed more than happy when he finally got the apple as not even a second went by before the apple was inside his mouth.  
Once swallowing it, Ryuk looked at Light and his eyes showed no sign of surprise.  
"Heh! You still seem to be popular with the girls. Maybe you should consider dating one soon"  
Light closed his eyes as the confidence took over him for a second. He slowly replied to the other.  
"No surprise Ryuk, You're saying something which doesn't make sense to me"  
Ryuk seemed stunned for a second as he heard the others reply, all he could say back was a simple "huh??"  
Another smile appeared on Light's face while he sighed, finding it troublesome that he had to explain to the shinigami why dating wasn't an interest for him.  
"Ryuk, I am creating a crime free world and having a girl clinging to me is just not what I want. You see Ryuk, here in Japan I am a very well and accepted young man. If I wanted too I could get a girlfriend within the next hour. The girls within Japan cares a lot about the looks and well.. I got that so of course, the girls are interested in me. What about you Ryuk, do you have any such interests?"  
It took a few moments before the shinigami answered Light back, almost as if he had to think about what to say... Or to not forget anything.  
"We shinigamis don't have such interests. All that is happening up there is either sleeping or gambling. In other words.. How am I gonna say this..? We do not have the same emotions and ehm... packages you human have!"  
Light looked over at Ryuk and his eyebrow raised.  
"I could have lived my life without knowing the package part, Ryuk."  
"Well I just told you so you wouldn't be irritated later for not telling you"  
One thing that fascinated Ryuk from the very first day he met Light was how Light didn't seem one bit scared of him. Sometimes he had given the shinigami a really hard time which bothered him at times.  
As the sun was going more and more down, the darkness slowly had begun to arrive. Light let out a small sigh as he finally arrived back to his apartment.Getting his own place to live had in Light's eyes been necessary. Having his own place meant he had no risk towards his family finding his death note.  
He picked up the keys from his pocket before unlocking the door.  
"Finally back home"  
Once inside, Light turned on the light's before placing his bag on the couch. He allowed for a deep breath to come out before he sat down on the couch before turning on the tv.  
He looked at the time while thinking to himself.  
'The news is about to start. Now that everything seems to be going my way. With the second Kira or Misa Amane, my goal is definitely within reach. As things are now, I have her twirled around my finger and had her promise to obey me. I can simply have her write names while I myself do my duties as Kira in my office. It's all going well. Even the president of America has agreed to follow my rules! Now all that is left is to take care of the worst criminals in jail. The ones which information's is hard to get!'  
Light didn't mind Ryuk in the background as he was deep within his own thoughts until the news started.  
His eyes faced the screen as he began to listen, allowing for his mind to rest in the meantime.  
The man on the tv began to speak and Light couldn't help but shake his head a little at the man's way of speaking. So much lack of energy!  
"Good Evening and welcome to the 5 pm news. Earlier today a man which was accused of murdering his wife and two children. Just an hour ago he was found guilty of the murders.  
The man came out in an earlier interview and explained his reasons behind the murders. Just take a look at this video"  
A video came up on the tv and a man at the age of 48 began to speak.  
His name: Yuudaita Himochikuni  
"Yes! I am guilty of murdering my own family and children.." A moment of silence came before the man continued to speak with a dry voice.  
"The world is changing and the law is changing.. Now that people are supporting Kira and the second Kira's work.... I only killed my family due to my own past. I have always been a criminal and just recently got out of jail. Still, my records are available on the internet which meant I never saw myself as a free man. Sooner or later I would be killed off by Kira and I did not want to die without my family! This is why I did what I did"  
The man on the tv became silent for another ten seconds before his hand moved up to his chest rather fast. It seemed like he was in pain as he gasped for air and fell forward on his knees. Before collapsing on the ground. Yet again, Kira had done it!  
The tv turned black for a moment and that's when it could be seen. Light had been leaning forward a bit, his face showed no emotions, no smile.. no nothing as he simply looked at the screen with a hard face. His hand let go of the pen. allowing it to fall on an open page of the death note. It said 'Yuudaita Himochikuni'  
Light slowly leaned back against the couch again while he kept watching the news.

About 20 minutes later when the news had just finished, Light got up from the couch before grabbing his phone. Just in this news sending, he had ended up writing down 4 names in the death note.  
He quickly found the number he was looking for and pressed the calling button.  
It didn't take long before his call was answered. 

"Hello there, my darling!" Misa quickly said which ended up with Light closing his eyes, sighing.  
"Yes well, alright. Misa, I have another job for you, I trust you can manage this.."  
Light was about to say more but was quickly out talked by the girl on the other end.  
"Yes! Of course!! I will do everything for you my Light Kun! You just tell Misa what she has to do and Misa will do it right away"  
Light could easily hear the eager in the other's voice. He sighed yet again in half annoyance before he kept going.  
"Please just call me Light and no darling..! Remember Misa, we are Kira partners..Not lovers!"  
"Alright but Misa will still try to do everything to have you like me more. You said we could end up dating one day! Misa remembers!"  
He had no problem hearing the other sounded disappointed but Light could live with that.  
However what he couldn't deal with was the others whining.  
"Yes I know I did. But as I said back then.. For us to be properly happy.. Every criminal has to die first! we have a goal, remember? So yes.. 'Darling' we can date in the future when the world is the way we want it to be"  
Light waited for the other to reply back as he wanted nothing more than to get straight to the actual point!  
"Yes.. Misa gets that. so what do you want Misa to do?"  
A smile appeared on Light's face before he began to tell his plan to the other.  
"I want you to use that special voice recorder of yours and call the president of the United States. Tell him that you are Kira and that you wish to access the page where the worst criminals are posted! If he refuses.. Then ask him if he wants to end up dead instead. However, I believe it won't come to that since he is mostly cooperating with us! Once you have the information and access to the page, please tell me the information as well before you start writing down the names. Every name shall be written down! alright?"  
Light kept smiling all the time as he spoke about his plan. It didn't take long before Misa agreed to do it. Soon after they hung up on each other.  
He put the phone away before turning to face Ryuk with the same smile as earlier.  
Ryuk watched him back without saying anything at first. It was clear to the shinigami that the man in front of him was slowly turning crazy and sick with power.  
"Now Ryuk. Things might turn interesting.. I wonder though.."  
Light became silent after that and yet again, he seemed lost in thoughts. Ryuk noticed and couldn't help but ask the other about it, mostly out of curiosity.  
"You wonder what?"  
Light's eyes met the others as he still seemed lost in his thoughts.  
"Before I got this notebook, I helped the police and my father solving many cases. I got to hear something from my father once. He told me that if the police were to face something hard. They would consider using their trump card. Still even to this very day.. I am unsure what that might be and possible why the police still haven't used it. Since this 'trump card'is supposed to be so good for the police"  
The mocking in Light's voice when he said that was almost to cruel as he just ended up chuckling.  
"Well anyway, I will be going to sleep now."  
He left the living room and went up the stairs "please don't eat up all the apples right away!" 

\-------

8 hours away from Japan laid the city of Edinburgh which was located in Scottland

The sun had just raised over the horizon, having the lights hit the windows that were covering every building within the town.  
One building, being particularly bigger than the rest of them was one of the most popular hotels in the town. The height was stunning alone but for most of the people living there- this hotel was proven to be far too expensive for most people.  
As the time went by, the sun came up even higher in the sky. Giving the big city a new day.

Inside the bigger hotel, an elder man entered from the exit door. He didn't mind the other hotel guests and people talking as he stepped straight over to the elevators. Once inside the elevator, he grabbed his phone before pressing the calling button. Having the phone itself on auto.  
Most other people would have concluded for the elder man to be quite forgetful or lazy for having his phone the way he had it. However, this elder man was not just any man.  
He pressed the button in the elevator which said 12 and once the elevator began to move up, his phone call was answered.  
Of course what the other person said or who it was.. No one knew.  
All that could be heard coming from the elder man was a simple message.  
"I am coming up now. Yes, I have the keys"  
Once said, he hung up and waited for the elevator to arrive at it's destinated floor.  
It didn't take to long before the man was standing outside the door to room 876. He unlocked the door before stepping inside and closing the door after himself again.  
He took off his cloak, hat and shoes before stepping into the main room.  
His eyes scanned the room until his eyes stopped on a chair. Someone was sitting in it. However, all that could be seen was a white shirt and black hair.  
The man stepped closer as his eyes didn't leave the figure sitting in the chair. Once close enough, he saw papers everywhere on the table. Papers, a laptop and sweet.  
The man broke the silence.  
"Did you get any sleep last night?"  
The man in the chair didn't turn his head at the question, he only kept looking at the laptop screen while holding a piece of paper.  
"no" He finally answered and then turned to face the elder man.  
The younger man's face seemed like it hadn't seen daylight or been outside for quite some time, same way for his sleeping ritual.  
He had eyebags under his eyes, no eyebrows and his eyes seemed like they could see through anyone's soul at any time!  
"I managed to find the culprit I was looking for. I was right again. The person who murdered Ms Edinchiku Tabaicki. He was hitting here in Scottland due to having contacts here from earlier in his lifetime. As I went through his documentaries and papers I saw that he was working here in Edinburgh since he was 16 until he was 21."  
The elder man listened to the man who seemed eager to have solved yet another case which to others had proven too hard.  
He couldn't help but feel proud of the younger man.  
"Well done L. I was expecting something good to come out from this morning. I got you the papers you asked for"  
"Thank you Watari" L answered back before nodding. "may I please have a look at them?"  
Watari nodded before handing the papers to L.  
"I think you might find the papers really interesting"  
L didn't answer the other quite yet as he was busy looking through the papers.  
A minute or two passed before the detective said anything more again.  
"I remember I was looking at these exact same numbers before I started on my 5 other cases, about a year ago. Only now... The numbers have increased a lot!  
Just in America alone, the death rate has raised from 15% for each half year to 65% within the same time. All of them seems to still be criminals.  
The same goes for Europe.. the death has increased a lot all over the world. Even more from when I last looked at it"  
L turned to face Watari and slowly looked at the papers again.  
"I don't believe one person could be behind all these killings.. that wouldn't be possible unless.."  
L became silent from his loud thinking as he saw Watari's hand again, this time handing him the newspaper for that day.  
L rolled it out and read the big text on the front. Of course it was written in scots, however, L had no trouble understanding what it said 'KIRA saves us from the wicked in this world!'  
His dark eyes narrowed for a second as he thought about it.  
'could all these murders be caused by this Kira person? If Kira even is a person. It could be an organization. That would explain how all the deaths around the world increased at the same time. still, it seems unlikely...'  
He moved his thumb up to his lips as he kept thinking silently.  
Watari stood in the background and allowed for the young man to think.  
"Watari... could you please search up the death raise on your computer, I believe I have found my next case."  
The elder man gave a nod before he walked over to his laptop to do the research which the other asked for.  
"L.. It seems like the deaths are happening all around the world, however, Japan seems to have gotten the death raise at first. it seems like the first heart attack happened over a year ago. Mostly all of them criminals."  
The raven-haired man got up from his chair and stepped closer to the other's laptop as he looked at the numbers on the other's laptop.  
"Yes indeed, I believe that this Kira person or organization could be hiding within Japan. As in fact, I remember getting a mail from the FBI leader about 5 months ago. He wished for me to join the Kira hunt back then. At that time I was far to busy with 6 other cases which had us end up here in Edinburgh. It seems like these FBI agents died from heart attacks as well. My thought is that they were unto someone or something regarding Kira's true identity and was therefore killed off."  
Watari didn't say anything back to the other and just looked at the screen.  
"Should I get going with the packing, sir?" He finally asked as he faced L.  
"Yes, I believe so. Our next destination is definitely Japan. Watari, please go ahead with the packing and prepare a jet plane for us. If we could manage to leave by tonight. That would be great."  
The man nodded before he stood up "very well then" He left the living room to get everything arranged.  
L also stood up before he moved over to the window. He stood there for a bit before heading over to his own laptop. Soon google came up on his display and he typed in 'Kira, our saviour' before pressing enter.  
He soon came over more than 15 pages about Kira and what they all said left the investigator stunned.  
L allowed for his thoughts to come again after reading two pages which had recently been written about Kira.  
'It seems like people all over the world has begun to approve Kira's way of justice. Probably out of fear. However, I have to keep in mind that this case is probably gonna be more dangerous than any other case I have solved so far. Heh, I am guessing I won't get too popular by trying to solve this one. However, Kira's way of doing things is making me sick. There is no justice in it and if not stopped... Kira will only lead to spread fake happiness, people obviously fear Kira while of course there might be some which actually support him. I suspect most of them are following Kira's rules and domain out of fear and for simply keeping themselves alive.'  
Another link which leads him to a youtube video was about a man named 'Yuudaita Himochikuni'  
L pressed the play button as he leaned back more while grabbing a plate with marshmallows, quickly filling up his mouth with as many it would allow him. Eyes never leaving the laptop screen.  
"Yes... I am guilty of the murders and I killed my wife and two children.."  
L sat up more only to press the button which allowed him to make the video screen smaller. He scrolled down while the video was still playing.  
'let's see... The person who published this is obviously a Kira supporter. As he called it *Kira kills yet another criminal* However, when was this published..?'

Once L saw the date of the published. He scrolled up to watch the ending of the video.  
"I have always been a criminal and currently got out of jail. However, I knew that sooner or later I would be killed off by Kira and I did not want to die without my family! This is why I did what I did"  
L kept on watching the video and it didn't take long before the man in the video grabbed his chest in pain, obviously getting a heart attack. He watched as the man fell forward and collapsed.  
Once the video was finished, L sat there before he looked at the date for today. <04.02.2005>  
'based on this video, I believe this man was killed off yesterday. However just to be sure..' He grabbed the voice phone. Using this phone meant that the other answering could not track its destination, nor call back+ his voice would also remain a secret. He typed in the number he wanted before pressing the call button.  
It didn't take long before the phone was answered on the other line, he could hear a woman answer.  
Without waiting for a second, L jumped right to the reason for his call.  
"This is L. Yesterday a video was uploaded to the Japanese internet community version of Youtube. With the link to the video being: youtube. co . jp // Kira-kills-again//14597.  
It showed a man named 'Yuudaita Himochikuni'. This man died at the end of the video, cause being a heart attack. Can you confirm that this video clip is real and that it was indeed filmed by the 5 PM news in Japan?"  
The woman in the other end seemed shocked over this call and it didn't take too long before she replied back to the anonymous caller.  
"Yes, I can confirm that much. That video is from yesterday's news and he ended up dying from a heart attack, just like it is shown in this video clip from youtube."  
L got up from the chair and looked out the window before he answered back again "Alright, thank you for your help"  
He then hung up and kept looking out the window. 'In the video. I didn't see anyone near him or further away who looked any suspicious. They all seemed just as surprised when the man collapsed, this builds up my suspicions towards Kira: Is it possible that Kira can kill from a distance? A true fact is that he, she or they wouldn't be stupid enough to come to the news report place in the first place. Which then means that it is highly possible that Kira can kill from a distance..' 

It didn't take long before Watari came back into the room again with their suitcases.  
"Everything has been arranged L. We are leaving as fast as your ready. The plane has been arranged to leave within the next 90 minutes."  
L turned to face the other man and nodded "well done, Watari and yes I am ready"  
The man nodded before he stepped forward to take L's laptop and all the other important papers into his own bag which he kept on his back.  
The rest of the candy was left in the hotel room with a note next to it. 'Thank you for having us stay here. here are some sweet for you'  
The hotel room was left in the dark once Watari turned off the lights, moving his hand in a way to lead L out of the room. The detective took the hint and walked outside of the room. He turned to look yet again before the door was closed and the room was locked for good. 

The two of them headed into the elevator and waited for it to take them down to the -1 floor where Watari's car was parked.  
Neither of them said anything as their arrived down at the parking floor. Once by the car, Watari opened the back door so L could get into the car. He then placed their suitcases and his bag at the back of the car before getting into the car himself.  
"I will be taking us to the Edinburgh airport and I've arranged for us to go through a secret entrance and security."  
The man at the back of the car nodded "Alright, well done Watari." He grabbed the piece of cake which had been placed next to him before Watari packed away their bags, he ate it in silence while looking out of the window as they drove off towards the airport. 

About half an hour later they arrived at the airport and as Watari had told him, they got to drive through a closed off gate which leads them straight into the airplane ground.  
Watari parked the car before exiting it, He opened the door for L to stop back out again.  
"Hello there," The man said before he moved to handshake with Watari. He looked at the black haired man and then at the elder man again "Your son?"  
Watari and L looked at each other before Watari replied "yes, he is. The name is Ryuuzaki"  
He gave a smile while the man looked at L again and nodded "Hello Ryuuzaki."  
L nodded hello back before looking at the jet, Watari kept speaking with the man.  
"We are going to Japan, did you fix every arrangement for it? "  
"Yes it's all ready, I will pilot the plane for the first 8 hours. Then it will be taken over by my coworker up there"  
Another man perked out from the plane and waved to them "hello"  
Watari nodded back in return before he focused on the man in front again.  
"However, Japan... I don't know if you have heard about it but I wouldn't suggest families travelling there these days. I believe you have both heard about Kira?"  
"yes we have heard of it but I and my... son have some unfinished business down there with some family-related people. Nothing bad of course but it's the only time of year when we're both free and can manage a visit"  
Watari said back in return and his eyes didn't leave the other man.  
"I understand, I just felt it my responsibility to tell since it's not so safe down there at the moment."  
Again, Watari nodded "I or we appreciate it a lot but we will still be going there. The money is ready for both of you and I will send it over to both of your accounts immediately after landing"  
"Alright" the man answered back before he stood aside and allowed for the other two to enter the plane.  
"The plane will be ready to take off within the next 15 minutes, please go on ahead and make yourself comfortable."  
Both L and Watari stepped past the man and walked up and into the private jet, and indeed 15 minutes passed and the jet had already taken off towards the sky.  
Once they were up in the sky and could take off their seatbelts, Watari didn't hesitate on doing so only to give L another piece of cake.  
"Thank you, Watari. I have counted out that we will be landing in Tokyo, Japan within the next 24 hours. If things go smoothly we will be arriving in Japan around 3 PM tomorrow afternoon."  
Watari nodded and sat down again. The door to the cabin could be open and even if Watari hired professionals to fly them, he only trusted them 65% most of the times. Which was why he remained silent for most of the trip. He knew L well enough as well..  
L was that typical person who others would call.. antisocial, He enjoyed being alone and hated it when others stood too close to him or touched him.  
Usually he would just sit inside in his room or hotel working all day long. Once outside he didn't speak to anyone. He mostly seemed off in his own world... 

As the plane flew towards Japan and the hours went by, L was sitting on his laptop and doing some more research around Kira.  
He checked his time and out from there could count that it was by now 7 Am in Japan.  
Which meant it was still 8 hours left for the plane ride.  
L looked at his laptop screen and saw that Watari was asleep. His face then disappeared behind the computer again as he looked through news pages which kept their locations within Tokyo.  
One particular post got his interest right away. His eyes narrowed a little bit as he clicked the link to read the text regarding the name of it.  
'A WOMAN FROM 5 PM NEWS CLAIMS TO HAVE TALKED WITH L THE OTHER DAY'  
L quickly began to read the text. 

*Yesterday evening we got a call from a woman working for the 5 pm news. She wanted to have an interview with us, claiming the reason behind it was to have gotten into contact with L.  
\-------  
For those of you who don't know, L is supposedly the worlds most famous detective, haven solved many cases for years. Cases which to polices all over the world never managed to solve. No one knows who L is or where he/she is coming from.  
But it is said that L has the power to control the police forces all over the world.  
........  
Now that being said.. The woman who claims to have talked with L was welcomed to talk with 5 AM this morning.  
\-------  
'How likely do you believe that you were talking with the real L?' 

 

'Do you believe that he asked about this murder to try and get to Kira?'  


_'As the true identity of L is a mystery, we both decided to go on and call L for *they* or *them*_  
However, if this woman was speaking with the real L or not, I guess we will never know. What do you believe? Do you believe it could have been the real L and do you believe he will try to go against Kira. Our saviour? let us know in the comments'  
............  
Once L finished reading the text, he leaned back and took up an ice cream. This text didn't bother him too much and he knew it would only be a matter of time before the media started to write about him. For sure he knew that much already.  
While eating the ice cream. a pling sound was heard coming from his laptop, He opened the inbox and looked at the link before opening to read the message.  
'Now.. this one I didn't expect..!' He thought to himself while he read the message.  
It was from the Los Angeles private prison.  
..............  
*We are really sorry that we have to tell you this. Beyond Birthday has been found in his cell, dead. Cause of death is yet not identified but we suspect he died of a heart attack. 

_-Los Angeles private jail-_

_L read the message more than once. 'Beyond Birthday..' He thought to himself before a small sigh came out from his lips._  
He slowly began to type back and confirmed his knowledge of the message. He then wrote for them to keep him updated about the reason behind Beyond's death.  
Knowing for a fact that Beyond had tried to kill himself before.. Was it possible that this had been a suicide by Beyond himself?  
All L could do was wait for the time being. He leaned back into his seat and slowly closed his eyes, allowing himself to get some sleep.  
**** 

_Ending text to chapter one:_  
*biiip....biiip....biiiip....biiiip* The sound of a mobile phone ringing could be heard in Light's bedroom.  
The bed sheets moved a little as Light was slowly waking up. He slipped his hand out of bed before grabbing his cell phone. Or more like his secret phone.  
"..... Yes Hello??" He mumbled as he sat up on the bed. His eyes seemed to be rather sleepy at first before he rubbed them.  
On the other line, a man's voice could be heard saying "I believe your suspicions are correct, Kira!"  
Light became silent for a bit before he whispered "L..??"  
"Yes, a woman from last nights news told that she had gotten a phone call from someone she believes to have been L. He went ahead and asked about you"  
The man said with a calm voice, Light's facial expression didn't change much. It seemed like both of them knew that this day would come.  
"I see.. Please prepare what I told you the other day. If this L is an organization or just a single person. It won't take too long before I have them. The world is on my side and if L wants to fight Kira. The world will again experience what happens to those who go against my rule. Please keep me updated on this matter and contact the people I told you about also... I believe they will be handy for us. If L is on their way to Japan, They will have no idea what is awaiting them"  
He hung up the phone before he got up from the bed. He left the bedroom with a smile on his face. 'So now you want to battle me L?' 

_*****  
End of Chapter 1_


	2. wanted nr1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L knew that going against Kira would be dangerous from the moment he decided on doing so, however, did he prepare himself and Watari enough for what might await them both in Japan?  
> While L and Watari are still on the plane, on their way to Japan. Light is preparing for the famous detective's arrival. Will everything go after plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, Thank you for your comments and messages from my first chapter. It means so much for me to hear from you guys and it really keeps my motivation up for this story! <3  
> So thank you so much.

Death note 

*Japan 12 PM*

The downtown of Tokyo was crowded with people. After all, it was one of the most crowded cities in Japan. With a population of 13mill people.  
If there was something Japan was well known for, it was the respect and language.  
People within Tokyo never tended to back talk others personally, nor support something that could be bad for others.  
Maybe that was why someone had created Kira’s support page in the first place.  
The people didn’t find it any terrifying to write their true meanings or feelings there after all.  
The page about Kira was in general anonymous, so no one knew who had made it in the first place, no one really cared about it either.  
Even if a new ruler had arrived over a year ago, people still did their usual schedule. They took care of their families and did what they always had done.  
Of course, certain things had changed. Half a year earlier new rules had arrived, everyone was to follow these rules.  
The new rules had been put up all over town, posted on Kira’s supportive pages and also mailed out to every citizen of Tokyo.  
The rules weren’t particularly bad, if you were a normal citizen.  
However, if you were a criminal, things wouldn’t go nicely.

KIRA’S RULES  
1: Respect each other.  
2: DO NOT steal from others.  
3: Dress nicely  
4: Take your work and school seriously. No gaming consoles nor MP3 allowed at schools.  
5: If murders happen… The one which is responsible will be execution by Kira.  
6: Every criminal shall be reported to the Kira support office. Evidence which leads to capture will be rewarded.  
7: Hiding of guilty people will be punished.  
8: Any illegal behaving will be punished. 

Note:  
Please respect and follow these rules made by our savior: Kira. These rules are made to make you all feel safe and protected. It will also lead for people to take their school and work more seriously. Together we can make this world a better world to live in. 

-Kira supportive center.  
\----------

 

Light had been standing next to his office window for the last hour as he had been waiting for a new meeting for the day.  
He looked over his shoulders as he heard a knock on the door. 

“come in,” He said while he sat down in his chair behind his desk.  
The door opened slowly as a man came in.  
“Please have me excused boss. I was having troubles with the copy machine..” The man stepped in and did a little bow of greetings before he sat down in the chair which had been placed at the front of Light’s desk.  
Light nodded his greetings in return and didn’t bother with talking more about it. There were more important matters to take care of than yelling at someone due to a copy machine.  
“Did you manage to fix what I told you this morning?” He simply asked.  
The man at the front did a nod before he opened his bag.  
“Yes, it’s all been fixed and ready.” He handed the papers for the other to look at. 

Light sat up more to take the papers before he looked at it. A small smile appeared on his face again as he looked at the poster. 

 

It read: 

WANTED NUMBER 1  
Under this text was a picture of an anonymous persons face, in front of there again was a question mark and at the top front was the famous L letter which everyone was well aware of. This person had after all solved over 3000 cases and was one of the most famous detectives out there.  
Reward which would lead to this person capture would be rewarded with 100.000 YEN.

\------------  
Light finished looking over the poster before he placed it down on his desk.  
“This looks really good. Well done.”  
The man on the other side nodded.  
“thank you, boss, The posters have been put up all over town and every security has been notified as well. I am sure that if this L is really planning on coming to Japan, He won’t get far. Not unless he has some magical powers!”  
Light didn’t take his eyes away from the other man and simply nodded back in return.  
“This L has solved over 3000 cases, I would be shocked if no one ever tried to have him captured or at least tried to figure out his true identity. Still, the world has no idea who this L is or what kind of organization it is”  
“Yes that is true my boss but I don’t believe anyone has gone this far before. Actually, I have never heard of it before.”  
Light nodded in return and leaned back while he rested his hand against his cheek. His face had a serious face expression.  
“Besides from that. Your my adviser and voice to the public. You are doing a good job. Make sure that the people of Tokyo get your words about this L.  
Unless I can figure out who this L is and have him or they executed.. The world peace I am trying to create will be destroyed!”  
The man again nodded and placed his bag down on the floor.  
“I will make sure that this L organization isn’t getting away from you my boss”  
Light again nodded before his eyes moved to the door again, hearing a knock. He looked at his adviser and said silently.  
“Let us continue this talk after this..” He turned to face the door again “yes!” he called out before the door opened.  
\-------------  
“I was told to ask if you would like any coffee or tea in here” The man stepped inside and looked at the other two. 

Light, who had been watching the door all the time only turned his face to look at his advicer. They both turned to face the man in the door again while nodding.  
“Yes, please give me a café late, Matsuda” Light said while he faced the other man who also asked for the same.  
Matsuda did a quick nod before he prepared two café late’s, He slowly stepped up to the table once he was finished.  
“There you go..”  
He placed the cup’s down before noticing the L poster on Light’s desk.  
“So.. it’s true huh?”  
Light faced Matsuda and then looked at the posters before he turned it the other way around.  
“Yes Matsuda, It’s true. I suspect or… we suspect that L is gonna come to Japan in order to try to stop the great Kira”  
Matsuda didn’t say much for a little bit, it seemed like he was trying to find words to explain what he thought about this situation.  
“That explains why I thought I had seen that poster before.. It’s placed all around the town, even on the busses”  
Light nodded in return and turned to face Matsuda with a serious face expression.  
“What this L organization or person are doing, it’s wrong! He is a danger to this community and peace!”

 

 

 

 

Matsuda nodded before he turned the poster on Light’s desk again.  
“Yes, I had a feeling you would say something like that Light. Sometimes I think that you could be this Kira person..”  
Light chuckled and smiled a little bit.  
“Me, Kira..?? No, I am only his spoke person, however even I don’t know his identity, Matsuda”  
Matsuda became silent after this, obviously empty for words. He then looked at the poster yet again while he mumbled to himself.  
“aaah…. What I wouldn’t give for 100.000 YEN”  
Ryuk, who was standing in the background couldn’t help but chuckle as he listened to Light and what he said: “Another lie again huh, Light?”  
Light sighed and ignored the shinigami as much as he could, only mumbling silently “shut up..” 

Ryuk only chuckled in return as he kept on watching the situation. 

Light took a sip of the coffee and looked at Matsuda before closing his eyes.  
“the coffee is good Matsuda... Now if that was all, please leave us alone and if anything happens then please inform me about it right away, got it?”  
Matsuda nodded and walked over to the coffee trail, hands in his pockets.  
“Before I go, I wanted to tell you that Misa misses you, Light.”  
Light slowly got up and looked out of the window before he looked over his shoulders to face Matsuda.  
“Please inform Misa Amane that we are only friends. She is the same like me, A Kira spoke person. Also, make sure to tell her that I will stay in touch with her but she needs to understand that for the time being.. We are just friends, nothing more and nothing less” 

“I will make sure to tell her that but she really wishes for you two to be more than friends and you can’t help it, she looks cute”  
Matsuda’s cheeks turned a little pink by his own comment about Misa Amane's look.  
Light smiled and watched Matsuda. He, of course, noticed the other's cheeks.  
“Well you should try yourself on her then, Matsuda” He chuckled a little bit as he saw the other man blush even more.  
Matsuda’s eyes widened at the others comment. He nearly slipped over by his coffee trail before he quickly looked at Light, getting his balance back.  
“Hehe. Well, I believe I should get going now” He said before he quickly left the other two alone.  
Light moved to sit down again before he looked at his adviser.  
“So now then, where were we..?” he picked up the poster of L again before his eyes narrowed slightly.  
“MY boss…” the adviser started while he watched the others dark expression.  
“I am sure we will be able to find this L in no time.. If he is entering Japan…”  
“Don’t repeat something you have already told me!” Light interrupted while rubbing his forehead.  
There was nothing else he hated more than someone saying something twice!  
“Now then.. Time is already now 2 PM. If everything has gotten prepared and every poster has been put up. I believe this meeting is over then.”  
Kira’s adviser nodded and then got up from his chair, not saying more. Unlike Matsuda, he knew Light Yagami was Kira and he didn’t plan on getting on the other's nerves.  
He stepped over to the door and only turned to face Light once again before leaving.  
“please call me if you need anything and I will do the same as well regarding this L person”  
\------------------  
Once the man had left the office, Light was back by the window again, thinking.  
Ryuk moved to stand next to the other one.  
“So this L. Do you believe you will be able to find him?”  
“Yes, Of course,” Light said back in return and didn’t even turn to face Ryuk.  
“And if you don’t manage it?”  
“Ryuk.. You ask too much and again you seem to underestimate me. The people follow me and my rules. Or Kira’s rules. I can assure you that this L will be captured and taken care off!”  
Light’s facial expression didn’t change much at all when he said this. His eyes seemed to hate as he looked out the window, Ryuk didn’t say anything more either as he also looked out of the window. 

 

\------------------------

L’s eyes slowly opened as he turned his head to look out of the jet plane window. He looked at his watch as it showed the time. *2.45PM’  
His eyes then moved to look over at Watari who was still asleep. L couldn’t help but smile a little as he got up and stepped over to the elder man. Slowly shaking the other's shoulders.  
The man slowly moved before his eyes opened and were met with L’s.  
“It’s almost time,” L said and looked out the man’s window. “We are almost in Japan” 

Watari slowly sat up more properly as he also looked at his watch before looking at L.  
“Thank you for waking me up L. Do you want another piece of cake before landing?” He asked while still facing L.  
L was and always had been like a son to him. He didn’t know what awaited them within Japan but he was prepared for anything and was even willing to give up his life for the other if that would ever be the case.  
L slowly moved to sit down in his seat again. “I think I am going to be alright without the cake Watari. But thank you for asking”  
The man nodded and was about to answer when they both heard the speaker over their heads. 

*We are soon arriving Tokyo, Japan. Please stay seated and have your seatbelts on. We will start the landing process any minute now*

Both L and Watari moved to take on their seatbelts as they felt the plane slow down, slowly losing high.  
“Watari... “ L slowly said and got the others attention. “I don’t know what will be awaiting us within Japan but…”  
The man answered him before he finished talking. “I will make sure to keep you safe and everything has already been arranged for us”  
L nodded and looked out the window again as the town of Tokyo was slowly getting visible underneath the clouds.  
“Alright, thank you,” He said while still looking out of the window. 

\----------

 

On the airport, a car had been prepared for the jet’s passengers. No one down there knew exactly who was coming. All they did was follow the schedule of work.  
One of the men stepped over as they both saw the plane come closer and closer.  
“Did you see the newspaper this morning?”  
The other man turned to look at the man when he got that question. “Yes, indeed I did. The biggest news today must be the news about that L guy... Did you know that they give out 100.000 YEN to the person who can give good enough information?”  
“Not just any information, information which leads to capture that is. Police officers are placed at every ground all over Tokyo. If you ask me. I think they are going a little bit too far..”  
The other man nodded and they both turned to look at the jet again as it touched down.  
“Well, that news can’t help us.. Hehe, As I am sure that Kira must be quite stressed over this L guy or company. We still need to take care of our jobs”  
Both of them chuckled a little bit and watched the plane come closer and closer before eventually stopping.  
“Yes indeed.. Come on, let’s get the stairs ready for whoever is coming”  
Both of them grabbed the stairs before rolling it across the ground. Carefully placing it against the jet’s front door.  
\-------------------

L and Watari watched the plane land and stop before both of them got up from their chairs.  
“Watari…” L said after a bit, watching the two men outside the plane prepare the stairs for them.  
“When we go out of here.. please call me Ryuuzaki, I will call you father. If any of us gets the question, You're here for a business job while I follow you cause your my only parent and I will attend school down here due to your work” 

Watari finished listening to L before nodding. “Alright then. That sounds like a good plan”  
He led L out of the jet plane once the door was opened. 

The pilots came out from the cockpit and half bowed their greetings to the other two. “Thank you for flying with us and hope you both enjoy your stay”  
L entered out from the plane while Watari handed the pilots a suitcase. “Thank you, Here is the money as promised”  
The pilots nodded and took the suitcase before looking at the elder man. “Thank you, sir. If you need us to fly you both back or fly you anywhere else, please let us know”  
The elder man nodded before taking on his hat and then exiting the plane, following right behind L.  
\------------------

“Hello and welcome to Tokyo” The two men greeted them both while bowing slightly in respect.  
L nodded his hello while biting his thumb, he turned his head to wait for Watari to come down the stairs.  
The man took off his hat and greeted the other two back in return. “good afternoon gentlemen. My name is Watari and I am here with my son.” He moved one arm around the other's shoulder before facing the two Japanese men.  
“It’s great to meet you both, please..” One of them moved to open the car door and allowed for L and Watari to enter and so they did.  
“Please.. I would like for you two to drive us to this hotel” Watari took out a map and showed the other two were they wanted to go.  
One of the drivers went to sit in the car to prepare for them to leave. The other stood next to Watari as he looked at the map.  
“Getting there will take about an hour. However just to let you know... We might get stopped on the way by some police people as they are looking for someone”  
L who was already seated in the car slowly moved to face Watari. The look didn’t escape Watari’s awareness and he faced L back in return before looking at the man.  
“That’s alright, do they know who they are looking for?”  
The man shook his head and showed the other his newspaper.  
“no they don’t know, all they know is that there is a guy or organization going by the name of *L*. This poster has been put everywhere around town and the reward is 100.000 YEN to those sitting with the information which will lead to capture”  
Watari took the newspaper and looked at the picture at the front. He made sure to hold the newspaper in a way so L also could see it. None of them said anything for a bit.  
“Well.. 100.000 YEN is not a bad reward at all,” Watari said and pretended like nothing.  
“No, it’s not... I wouldn’t mind getting this money for sure.. oh well.” The man left Watari and moved to sit in the passenger seat.  
At the same time, L moved further in so Watari could get in, Once the door was closed the car drove off.  
\----------------  
For the first few minutes, it was silence in the car as both of them seemed to think silently among themselves.  
However, after a little bit, L decided to break the silence as he turned to face his caretaker and protector.  
“Watari… Can I have a look at that?” L asked and held out his hand.  
The elder man didn’t say anything at first as he faced L with a caring face expression. After a little bit, he gave a nod before handing him the newspaper.

The detective looked at the picture which was covering the whole front page. He stayed silent for a few minutes as he read the text and then turned to face Watari again.  
“It seems like Kira must be nervous. Without even knowing he must have assumed that I planned on coming to Japan. However, this text only makes my suspicions towards Kira being in Japan even bigger. Actually talking about this situation, I don’t have a doubt anymore!” 

L placed the newspaper next to his seat before he pulled his knees against his stomach. Watari didn’t mind telling him anything against the way he was sitting. As he knew that this was L’s comfortable position.  
The elder man broke the silence that had been growing between them again as he studied the others face expression closely.  
“I believe that Kira has a lot more power at this moment, L. Which means we need to be careful.. YOU need to be careful.”  
“Aren’t I always careful, Watari? I want you to be careful as well. Your life means just as much to me as my own. If not, then it means more to me than my own!”  
Watari nodded back to that and didn’t want to judge the other for wanting to take on this case. Therefore he became silent after that and looked out the window, leaving the other to think through things. 

\-----------

 

About 20 minutes had passed since the car had left the airport and just like the driver had instructed, the car was stopped by 4 policemen.  
The two men at the front opened their windows for them as they looked at each other.  
“Good afternoon officers” 

One of the policemen took the role in answering for the others, his eyes never leaving the driver.  
“Good afternoon” They all did a bow of greeting before the police in charge kept going.  
“We are here under orders from the Kira’s support center and Kira themselves. We believe that you have seen the newspaper today, a person is wanted for going against the great ruler of this land... As we do not know much about this person and all we know is the letter L. We still want you and your passengers to step out of the car and show your I.D’s, please! “

The driver listened before he gave a nod, he stopped the car before he and the other passenger got out of the car.  
“Here is ours, please have a look while I get the other two passengers”  
The driver walked over to the back door on the car before opening it up.  
\------------------

Neither L nor Watari said anything as the car stopped, both of them knew that was to come... Or at least both of them suspected what was to come...  
“Smart of you to have made those fake I.D’s before coming here, Watari. They probably want us to get out of the car and show them... Also, they might want to ask some further questions so please be ready for that”  
L looked at the dressed police officers as the two drivers showed their own ID to the police.  
As the backdoor on the car was opened, Watari turned to look at the driver who said with his head perking in.  
“It is like I told you two earlier, the police stopped us to see our ID’s. Were not allowed to drive on before we’ve all shown them our ID’s”  
The man stepped away and opened the door properly, allowing for Watari and L to step outside of the car.  
Another one of the policemen came over to the two before holding out his hand to Watari at first.  
“Please, your ID sir”  
Watari reached into his pocket for his money bag, finding his ID before handing it to the policeman.  
“There you go.. Also, here is my son’s ID” He handed him L’s fake ID and the both of them stood there silently, waiting. 

“It seems like your both from England... What kind of business do you have here in Japan?”  
The officer asked as he didn’t take his eyes away from their ID. 

“I am a working businessman so I travel a lot around with my son. He is here to start private school while I work” 

The officer nodded before he looked at L and then at Watari again. “Is he your real son? Cause going out from your ID’s… His last name is *Hideki* while yours is something else.” 

L didn’t say anything to that but he could feel the other think fast, he also bet that Watari could feel the same thing in return.  
“No, I adopted him when he was a young child. He has been a part of my family ever since”  
The police officer didn’t say much at first except nodding. However, in the end, he looked at them both and handed them their ID’s back.  
“Thank you. Please keep in mind that if you have any proof about L’s identity or hideout.Please let us know or call this number” He handed them both a small piece of paper before he bowed them a good day. 

L looked at the piece of paper before he as well as Watari stepped back into the car.  
Once the car door had been closed, L looked out of the window as he noticed every car being stopped by the police.  
He then leaned back against the seat again and closed his eyes.  
“Yes, I am 100 % sure that Kira must be somewhere within Japan. I believe we saved ourself out of that situation quite easily. However since the police seem to be working for Kira, We need to be careful with who we trust, Watari” 

“I also wanted to wait with telling you this, but it seems like Beyond Birthday died of a heart attack some hours ago... If Kira is behind that, He must have the president of the United States on his side. Only he could have given Kira the access to those criminals”  
Watari’s eyes seemed to grow a little bit at the mention of Beyond Birthday. It was such a sad fact how everything had gone wrong with him.  
“If Kira has as many supportive, strong people as we suspect.. I am worried that this case is on our shoulders alone. It seems like he has most of the world under his sleeve. I hope you are aware of that, L “  
Watari said slowly and kept his eyes on L all the time. The elder man couldn’t help but be slightly worried.  
“Of course Watari. I believe you knew me that much. I always try to keep myself aware of what kind of danger comes by with each case I’m taking.”  
L's caretaker didn’t say more after that except a slight apologize. Knowing the other, he knew that L was stubborn and no matter what.. L would never accept a loss against another one.  
And when a case was harder and more difficult to solve, Watari usually couldn’t talk him out of it.  
\---------------

AS the car pulled up to the hotel, the time was 6 PM in the evening. Both L and Watari stepped out of the car before closing the door again.  
“Thank you for driving us up here,” Watari said and handed the drivers some payment for the drive.  
“Your welcome, We hope you enjoy your stay and sorry about the control check”  
They bowed and so did Watari after he had the other two not feeling bad for the stop.  
“Come on... “ Watari said before the two of them walked inside.  
What faced the two of them once inside had both of them stop by the exit door. Both of them just stared.  
The whole lobby was filled with posters of L, Or not L in general but his logo. The wanted poster was everywhere.  
Both of them made sure not to stand there for too long before they walked up to the lobby desk.  
The woman behind the desk looked up at them and smiled. 

“Welcome to Granbell hotel. How may I help you two?” 

\------------

Ending text to chapter 2

Time had just passed 6 pm and a scream could be heard coming from a room. Leaving people walking by looking at the place where the scream came from with surprise and half shock.  
None of them seemed to care much though as they kept walking.  
Inside the room was a girl named Misa Amane.  
She seemed to be talking with herself and anyone who would see her would think she was crazy. However, the thing was... She wasn’t talking with herself but with a shinigami.  
Yes... As mentioned earlier, Misa Amane was also another owner of a death note.  
“I can’t believe it!! He actually texted me!!”  
\------  
Misa Amane came out from the bathroom, currently only wearing underwear.  
“What do you think I should wear, Rem!!???” She asked with an overly excited voice. 

Rem was the name of her shinigami and compared to Misa, Rem looked worried somehow. This was the difference between Rem and Ryuk... Rem was a female shinigami and her feelings towards Misa showed more than any other shinigami had experienced before. She openly cared about Misa and always tried to give her advice what to do and not.  
Which with this matter, she didn’t trust that guy and was sure about with the fact that he would only be interested in Misa because she was useful to him. At the moment... 

Therefore the Shinigami who had given Misa her death note just stood there and said nothing at first. 

“Rem... I really want to know your opinion.. should I wear this one..” She picked up a rather nice looking dress and held it against her body for the other to judge.  
“Or this one…!” Another dress was held up in front of her body as she eagerly awaited for Rem to say something. 

“Misa…” The shinigami finally spoke, not feeling interested in answering about the others decision for clothes.  
“I still don’t think you should trust that guy, Do you really find it wise to meet with him?” 

Misa placed the dress down and looked at them for a bit, as for figuring out which one would suit the evening best.  
“Rem, I already told you before... I am sure that he will not hurt me and when he finds out how useful I am to him... He will definitely accept to date me!” 

Rem sighed a little bit before she pointed at the first dress.  
“That one looks nice, but how can you be so sure that he will do what you wish?” 

Misa didn’t say anything at first as she was more focused about the dress which the shinigami had pointed out. She hurried out of the room to put it on. Answering the shinigami from in there.  
“… Light is soon going to figure out that Misa is the right one for him. I mean I got something which he doesn’t and after all... I am helping him create a crime free world... Misa thinks that he owes me a great deal” 

“Did you ever think that your eyes are the only reason he now wants to talk with you?” Rem said as she waited for Misa to come back from the bathroom.  
“Yes of course I did but Misa doesn’t care. All I want is to be useful for Light”

Rem was about to answer when Misa’s phone called again.  
“It’s probably Light!” She said and hurried over to her phone. She wasn’t really surprised when she saw Light’s number on the screen. 

\------------

Light had just stopped his car once he decided to give Misa the call. He waited for the other to answer.

“Hello, darling!” Misa said quickly after answering the phone.

Light wasn’t really surprised at the other answering fast. However, what she said had Light sigh a little bit and close his eyes.

“Misa, I told you to stop calling me darling. Also my reason for calling you, I am outside of the hotel now and I will be coming up. What room are you at?” 

Misa quickly answered the other. It was no doubt that she was looking forward to seeing him, Light could tell that much. 

“I am at room 659. You take the elevator up to the 5th floor and go to the left once you exit the elevator. I’ll see you soon Light!” 

She hung up once she got an answer back from Light. Light allowed for another sigh to escape his lips as he put his phone away.  
‘It’s really annoying that I have to go to her with this... However, she is the only one with the eyes so she can be of good use on this matter..’ He thought to himself while he grabbed the suitcase. Thus suitcase was the main reason why he contacted her in the first place tonight. A little smile was planted on his lips as he exited the car before closing the door, making sure the car was locked before leaving. 

Once inside the hotel, a bigger smile arrived on his face, seeing all these wanted posters about L made him feel powerful. Yes, indeed his adviser had done a good job with getting all of this arranged.  
Light stepped over to the elevator and pressed the button before waiting for it to arrive.

*BLING*  
‘finally’ Light thought as the elevator finally arrived, he got into it along with two other people. Light didn’t bother to look at them too much at first, however, one of them seemed to be different.  
Light himself couldn’t help but cringe a bit at his hairstyle. It was thick, black and looked like it needed a cut. Not to mention his clothing style.  
Light decided to look at his phone, even if he was Kira. He didn’t want to be rude and stare at people who didn’t dress nicely. However, he felt a stick of anger in his stomach towards this young man. He had to be around Light’s age. However, still... Everyone should be aware of his rules by now.  
He took a deep breath and kept looking at his phone as some kind of a distraction. Soon the elevator arrived at the 5th floor and Light put his phone away.  
“Excuse me”  
He touched the younger man’s shoulders only to be met by big black eyes. At first, Light seemed surprised, however, the guy moved a little to the side to let him pass.  
Light looked away from him and exited the elevator only too slowly turn his head to look at the young man who was still staring at him.  
The look was more intense than any other looks Light had ever gotten before.  
All he could do was stare in return until the door closed between them. 

‘What was up with that guy??’ Light thought to himself before he walked down the hallway until he arrived by the door to room 659.

He knocked on the door and waited. Eyes facing the door as he held the suitcase with a tight grip. 

 

END OF CHAPTER 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEH!!!  
> I really hope you that you enjoyed this chapter and excited for more :D If you want, please let me know what you think :) I would really love to hear more from you guys! Next chapter will be up next week :)  
> Have a lovely weekend everyone.  
> Thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you so much for reading my story. Please let me know what you think and follow my profile for further updates on this story


End file.
